Some vehicles are used as equipment necessary in the performance of a service, while other vehicles are used for personal uses. With particular regard to vehicles used as equipment, such vehicles may be used in a wide variety of conditions, including conditions with low light and/or low visibility.
In colder climates, snowplowing is one example of a vehicle used as equipment. Such a vehicle can be a pickup truck or similar vehicle, as an example. It is quite common for snowplowing to be performed during the evening or early morning hours, that is, overnight between dusk and dawn. It is also common for snowplowing to be performed during heavy snow conditions, when visibility is poor.
Additionally, in a wide variety of construction trades, it is common to use a vehicle as equipment. These vehicles can be used at any time of year, and any time of day. For example, these vehicles can also be used in darkness or in other conditions of low visibility.
Many vehicles used as equipment, such as for snowplowing or in the trades, have adequate lighting at the front, such as headlights, fog lights, or other forward facing lights. Snowplows, which can block head lights, can have attached lights. However, lighting for the rear of the vehicle is very limited. It would be beneficial to have a light support, assembly or system that can easily and removably attached to the rear of the vehicle to provide rear lights, e.g., rear facing lighting.